


Love Is Just A Fairy-Tale

by GabrielsCupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/pseuds/GabrielsCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a sweet stranger on a bus because of a disgustingly sappy class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Just A Fairy-Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, it's probably a shit fanfic but I started writing it because of a sappy romantic couple on the bus, and it was the only thing that could calm me down and distract me. When they finally got off, I thought I'd continue writing it just cause... unfortunately there was no sweet stranger for me...

You sat on the bus staring at your computer screen, trying to ignore the happy couple sitting in front of you. The way you were positioned on the bus you could see all the stupid little lovey-dovey crap they were doing. It sickened you. Admittedly you used to get so oozy over all things romance, but you had been in several relationships all of which had ended badly and never lasted more than a month, so your ideas on love changed. Gone were the juvenile beliefs of eternal love and love at first sight, now only one thought crossed your mind when thinking of love, ‘It _only exists in fairy-tales.’_

Your last relationship managed to last at least a month and one day before the prick dumped you on Facebook. I mean Facebook, the little shit didn’t even have big enough balls to break up to you face to face. You shuddered as you tried to ignore their cutesy crap, the little Eskimo kisses they gave each other, the bear hugs and cuddle attacks, I mean the seat could at least seat 3 or 4 medium sized people, and these two were close to stick thin but with the things they were doing they took up the whole seat. You were fuming as you stared at the bright screen of your laptop and every little thing they did just made you more and more angry, you turned up the volume on your laptop as you blared your heavy metal break up songs through your headphones, you hadn’t realised you were silently crying from your frustration until someone tapped you on the shoulder.

“Are you ok?” the golden haired, golden eyed Adonis asked as he handed you a tissue.

You quickly wiped your eyes and blushed, “yes, sorry.”

“Don’t be, someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be crying, and certainly not listening to music as sad as that. I mean I like Papa Roach just as much as the next guy but Scars is a pretty heartbreaking song,” at this point the stupid cutesy couple got off the bus, giggling like idiots as they got off and the guy moved to sit next to you.

“Can I give you a hug?” He asked “you look like you need one.”

“Sure,” you nodded, you didn’t really want to hug a total stranger but he was right you did need one, and I mean he was offering, plus you didn’t want to be rude, he was being nice to you and hadn’t done anything wrong, and it was just a hug.

He pulled you into his warm, strong but soft arms, the smell of caramel and chocolate filled your nose as you unconsciously nestled your head into the crook of his neck and he tenderly rubbed your back. You didn’t know why, you barely knew the guy but for some reason you felt safe, that was until he pulled away. As soon as you left his arms you felt a strange sense of pain and loneliness wash over you and all you wanted to do was curl back into his arms, but you didn’t know him and that just would’ve been weird, little did you know he felt the same.

He smiled at you, “Now, I may just be a stranger so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’d like to know what’s wrong, maybe I can help.”

“It’s not really something you can help me with” you say, he looks sad and turns away.

“Ok, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked” he says looking out the bus window.

“No, really it’s fine, you just can’t help me with it, but if you really want to know…” You took a deep breath, you wanted to tell him, I mean he was a total stranger and you really shouldn’t want to tell him, but it felt as though you’d known him your whole life and you could tell him anything, and so you did. “Did you see that couple sitting across from us earlier?”

“You mean that disgustingly sweet one?” He asked pulling a disgusted face and sticking out his tongue. _God look how big that tongue is, I wonder what he could do… Wait, I barely know the guy, what the hell am I thinking? Besides he’d never want me, no one wants me, why should he be any different_.

You sighed sadly and he seemed upset maybe you should’ve laughed at his reaction, oh well too late now. “Yes that one” you say “I…”

He cuts you off, “No wonder you were upset, no one should have to see something like that on a bus, it’s disgusting. Maybe they should have a rule of no shit like that on the bus, then there would be no need for the rule of no food and drink on the bus, because no one would throw it up. Oh, and I’m sorry for swearing, I lost my manners for a second.” He smiles.

“That’s ok, I’ve heard worse.” You chuckle.

He gives a faux look of shock “What? I never, a lady like you? Who could ever speak such profanity in the presence of a princess.”

You chuckled, normally you’d take offence to such obvious and lame attempt at picking you up, but it was actually kind of cute. You look around as if looking for someone else before pointing at yourself and giving a bemused look “Who me?”

He nods, “yes, you my princess” he says lifting up your hand to give it a kiss.

You pull it back quickly before he can, in mock offence “Well I never, I’m not a princess, I’m a queen” you said crossing your arms. You managed to muster up enough focus to last til the end of the sentence before cracking up laughing, and him along with you.

When you both caught your breath, he smiled and asked “so, where you headed, M’lady.”

“I told you, it’s your majesty to you.” You chuckled before breaking character again, “nah, I’m headed home, you?”

“Going nowhere in particular.”

You looked at your clock, 11:20pm “What? Don’t you have anywhere to go?”

“Not really, only 17, got no money to even rent a place.”

“Well then surely, you have a parent or carer to go home to.”

“No, not anymore I ran away from home.”

“Well, I’m 18, I have the money to rent a place, I actually own my place. You can, if you want, stay with me.”

“Really? But you don’t know me from a bar of soap, I could be a psycho.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take, you seem nice enough, besides if you’re telling the truth, and I have no reason not to believe you, than I can’t just leave you on your own. I mean I was a run away too, and if it wasn’t for a nice old man who took me in, I’d probably be dead.”

“Well, if you’re sure, I’m more than happy to stay with you.”

“Well that settles it then, you’re staying with me.”


	2. Just The Essentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give the man a quick tour of the house and finally find out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made you guys wait so long, and sorry if something is wrong. I tried to make everything as accurate as possible. And thank you to Dean and Sammy for your encouragement. Hope you enjoy.

You got off the bus with your new friend and walked up your driveway to your house. It was a quaint little cottage with beautiful blue, red and green stained glass windows. Surrounding the house was a large green hedge, separated by a big, black, French-looking gate. At the end of the drive-way was the garage which you had renovated and turned into your bedroom/study. It was the biggest room in the house (if you count a garage as being in the house), so why the hell not? On the right hand side of the driveway (facing the garage) was the house. Just in front of that was the front garden. A group of orchards stood in the middle and the way they had grown they formed a circle with a little opening facing the driveway. Although you were shaded from the day’s burning rays, you were illuminated by the shining lights of the night’s black canvas. You had set it up so that if it rained you could stay outside and not get wet. In the circle of trees hung a fabric hammockwith red and white cushions, and a black blanket.

During the summer you’d sleep out here, for some strange reason mosquitos never went anywhere near there. Although people would think it crazy you slept in your underwear but had a blanket wrapped around you. It wasn’t to keep you warm though, it just made you feel safe, you always slept with a blanket, it was almost as if it was a person wrapping a protective arm around you. You could never get to sleep without a blanket, you could sleep without pillows, without shelter, without clothes, heck you could sleep without all three in the middle of a pebbled driveway, but you just couldn’t sleep without a blanket.

You walked up three small steps to the front door and pulled out a set of very old looking keys, the kind you would imagine a butler of an English manor would use in the 18-1900’s. On either side of the stairs was a garden, with red and white roses, red on one side, white on the other. You unlocked the screen door and took a step back to open it, you then unlocked a big oak door and opened it into the house. You picked up your bag and stepped inside before ushering the young man in and out of the cold.

You hung your bag up on a hook on the hallway table and shut the door behind you, “So I guess I’ll give you a quick tour of the house and then we’ll get some rest. I have a big day tomorrow, you’re welcome to come too if you want.”

“May I ask what you’re doing?” He says, as he speaks you take off your shoes and put them on a rack by the front door and he does the same.

You walk with him down the hall before turning left, to the right is the lounge-room but that isn’t of import at the moment as you just need to show him the essentials. “I’ve got an audition in the city at 9:00am for a music school, then I was thinking of doing some shopping in the city markets, and possibly catching a flick. Ok, this is the bathroom” you say opening the door to your left. It’s a pretty small bathroom but it has everything. In front of you, is the sink and above that is the mirror cabinet. To the right of the sink is a shower, with see-through glass doors and to the left is a pink built in bath, with white brick tiles on the outside and on all the walls, on the floor are black square tiles. To the right behind the door is the toilet, “please, if you have to use the toilet put the seat down when you’re done. If you make a mess, clean it up, properly. There’s Domestos and a toilet brush right next to the toilet, and I don’t feel like stepping in piss when I wake up in the morning,” you grumble. You didn’t really want to have to say this, but with the experience you’ve had with men in the past you thought it’d probably be best. “If you do a crap and it smells, use the spray that’s on top of the toilet” you say pointing at it, “spray once, turn the fan on when you leave the room, and shut the door behind you. Or the smell will waft around the house and go straight to the bedrooms, and the smell will stay for hours. If your crap sticks to the side of the toilet bowl, grab some toilet paper and wipe the bowl, then close the lid and flush. I know you probably know all this but I find it better to just tell you instead of assuming. Last time I did that, I stepped in piss, opened the toilet to find a giant shit streak down the side of the bowl and had to sleep with the smell of a month old tuna and egg salad sandwich that had been left out in the sun. Let me just say that relationship didn’t last very long,” you chuckle at the last part.

“God I hope not. Oh and I’m guessing, don’t shake or drip it everywhere, make sure I wipe myself properly and always wash my hands with soap and warm water before leaving the bathroom,” the man laughs.

“Exactly, looks like you’re already toilet trained. Glad I don’t have to teach you that,” you joke. “Anyway, if you need a shower there’s shampoo, conditioner, soap etcetera, in the cabinet in front of you. Don’t be fooled by the camouflage, it’s not just a mirror. I made that mistake the first week living here then realised it was a cabinet.” You shut the door behind you and go to continue the tour, but pause, “Oh and the door is always shut to keep warmth in, so always knock before you enter.”

He nods and follows you as you lead him down the hall, on the wall is your favourite painting Vincent Van Gogh’s ‘Starry Night’. You step down from carpeted floor, to a wooden-floored sun room, to the left is a cupboard but you decide to leave that little secret til the end of the tour. You turn right, walk to the end of the sun room and turn right again stepping up into a large kitchen with an island bench. “This is the kitchen but all you need to know right now is, there’s drinks and food in the fridge. If you eat something or drink something there’s a pen and piece of paper on the fridge, write down how much you took, what you took and if I need to get more. For example,” you say opening the fridge door and pulling out a carton of chocolate milk and a packet of Original Tim Tams, you walk over to a cupboard open the door and pull out two glasses. You pour yourself and the man a drink, grab a Tim Tam for yourself and him and put the milk and Tim Tams back in the fridge before shutting the door. You hand him a Tim Tam and the glass of milk before setting the drink and your Tim Tam down, and picking up the pen. “I just got two glasses of milk and two Tim Tams, so I will write down 2 glasses choc milk, 2 Original Tim Tams, don’t need just yet. If you take something, and half is left that’s when you write down that you need more. But try not to eat me out of house and home,” you laugh. You knock back your milk and take a bite of your Tim Tam, “you don’t have to wash the dishes, just rinse it out and put it in the dishwasher.” You say walking over to the sink, before rinsing out your glass and putting it in the dishwasher under the sink, the man finishes his drink and hands it to you and you do the same with his, he had already eaten his Tim Tam. “You don’t have to fiddle around with the dishwasher, just open the door put your dirty dishes in and I’ll do the rest tomorrow morning.”

You finish your Tim Tam and walk out of the kitchen and back towards the cupboard, the man looks confused when you stop in front but gasps in awe when you open the cupboard door. “NARNIA!!!” He shouts excitedly and runs into the room on the other side of the cupboard door.

You chuckle, “wasn’t sure if you’d get the reference, but this is my favourite part of the house. To your left and right are the guest bedrooms, but your sleeping in the left. It’s bigger and at the moment I’m renovating the other one so,” you say opening the room to the left. This room had a chocolate brown feature wall with a black double bed resting against it. On either side of the bed were bedside tables actually built-in to the bed, on one was a black digital radio/alarm clock/iPod dock with big bright red numbers reading 12:00am. On the other was an Aero chocolate bar on top of two books, Pandora Jones – Admission, and Nightmare Academy.

“It looks as though someone’s already staying here.” The man says.

“Actually no, I just like to have the room set up in case my best friend comes around. She comes around so often she has her own set of keys but it was either that or keep letting her break in,” you laugh at that “god we’re such good friends that you’d think it was the norm to break into someone else’s house, the way I talk about her. But although she’s always coming around she never really stays, I just like to have that there just in case. Anyway, I have one last room to show you before we retire,” you say exiting the room. You walk over to the room just in front of the entrance, and beam proudly, the door wasn’t even open yet but you were just so happy to have your Captain America shield hanging on the door. “If you can guess all the fandoms, you can have the chocolate bar in the room and I’ll take you anywhere you want to go on Sunday, and buy you anything you want.”

The man nods, “I’m guessing you don’t expect me to know?”

“Pretty much,” you laugh.

“You’ll be surprised. Oh, and already the first fandom is Avengers, that’s Captain America’s shield. His real name is Steve Rogers.” He says smartly showing off.

You smirk, “that was easy, wait til I open the door.”

“I’m ready for anything, and I’m sure I’ll know all of them.” He says smugly.

You open the door and he’s flooded with fandoms, “Well on the floor just in front of our feet is a devils trap from the book Supernatural. Just in front of that is a carpet with the Fairy Tail guild symbol.” He grins at your look of shock, “you didn’t think I’d know either of those two did you? Now your bed well that’s a mix, your floor to ceiling bedhead is the TARDIS from Doctor Who, your quilt cover has the Impala from Supernatural, and your pillow case is the DeLorean from the Back To The Future Trilogies. How am I doing so far?” He smirks.

“Well you’re getting close to earning that chocolate bar,” you chuckle.

“Ok, well your lamp is Loki’s staff. The Norse God of Mischieffrom the Thor and first Avengers movie. Your bedside table is a minion from the Despicable Me movies. On your bedside table you have a Stargate Portal alarm clock, and aww how cute, you like Tinkerbell. She’s sitting on a toadstool with her head in her hands next to the Stargate Portal. You have Darth Vader’s and Luke Skywalker’s lightsabers above your is that the magic carpet from Aladdin turned into a desk?” He asks.

You nod happily, “yep and you just earnt that chocolate bar.”

“On your desk you have Tyson, the Cyclops from Percy Jackson: Sea Of Monsters, he’s Percy’s half-brother“ he continues. “On the other side of the room you have a Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington chest of drawers. On that you have Sherlock Holmes and Watson, from the TV Show Sherlock, sitting together on a park bench. Next to them you have Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood which is actually an anagram of Doctor Who, which he’s also from. Next to that you have a Mockingjay brooch from Hunger Games, next to that you have the Hand Of Glory from Harry Potter, with the one ring from Lord Of The Rings on the middle finger, next to that is Donald, Goofy and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Above your chest of drawers is Sora’s keyblade also from Kingdom Hearts.” He says before clasping his hands together, “Ok, apart from your P!NK, Papa Roach and Green Day posters you haven’t really got anything else in your room.”

You looked at the man shocked, who was he and how could he possibly have known all of that. You expected him to know maybe two or three fandoms if he was lucky, but he just accurately named every single thing in your bedroom. “How did I do?” He asked interrupting your thoughts, “will you take me out for dinner?”

You were still gobsmacked but managed to gain enough composure to respond, “you did great, and yes I will. But how did you know all of that?”

“I used to take shelter in a comic book store, but about a month ago the owner was brought out and I was kicked back out onto the streets.” He said sadly, you immediately wrapped your arms around him, but quickly straightened yourself up when you realised what you were doing.

“Well you’ll always have shelter and protection here, and as long as you stay you’ll broaden your knowledge of different fandoms.” You smile “anyway, it’s 12:10 and we both need to get some sleep. You know where everything is now, so off to bed,” you joke shooing him off to bed like a mother would her child. You walk him to his bedroom and he climbs into bed you tuck him in and unconsciously stroke his face before heading to the door, “if you need me you know where to find me. Goodnight…” you say wanting to say his name but not sure what it was.

“Gabriel” he answers for you.

You smile thankfully and turn off the light “goodnight Gabriel, my name’s Y/N, by the way.”

“Goodnight Y/N” he says, and with that you shut the door behind you, walk to your room, climb into your bed and go to sleep yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm going to update the others first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm planning on writing more chapters but I'm really busy with my HSC and am writing other stories and adding more chapters for other stories so... I'm trying to keep my posts as even and frequent as possible but it will be a while until I can post every week. So thank you for your patience...


End file.
